


You’re telling me

by Artemis_Eclipse (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Big Gay softies, FP is a bit exasperated, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jughead is hella blunt but that’s okay, Multi, Romantic Fluff, Sex between these three is wild, first poly fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 12:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Artemis_Eclipse
Summary: “What are you thinking about Jones?” Fangs asked.“telling my dad about us” Jughead puts it bluntlySweet Pea snorts, “FP is gonna love That.”





	You’re telling me

“What are you thinking about Jones?” Fangs Asked.

”Telling my dad about us” Jughead puts it blunty

Sweet Pea snorts, “FP is gonna love that.”

* * *

 

”Hey dad I need to talk to you” Jughead days as soon FP walked in, Nodding he follows Jughead onto the couch.

”Okay uh I’m just going to But it bluntly for you, I’m dating sweet pea and fangs.” Jughead blurts.

Now FP is taken back, he knew there was something going by the looks those three shared with only each other. 

But dating them at the same time? Holy shit.

”like... all of you together together?” FP asked a little dumbfounded, Jughead Chuckled. 

“Yes, as in together together. It’s called a poly Relationship.” He explained.

”So you’re telling me, that you, fangs, and sweet pea are all dating each other same time and knowing?” FP asked trying to get more information.

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Yes, are you ashamed of me?” His voice got defensive.

”no! No no. I’m just trying to understand Jug, I’d never be ashamed of you.” The older Jones reassured.

Jughead gave a soft and glad smile, “thanks.”

”how did this come to be though?”

Jughead turns red at the memory of finding fangs and sweet pea exploration each other while drunk and somehow getting him involved, and the next morning then realizing they liked him there with them and basically told him “you’re dating us now” and Him just sorta going along with it.

”I don’t think you really wanna know” is all Jughead says, and the blush is evident enough to understand what he means.

”well, if they make you happy I’m happy.” FP said.

”thanks dad”

~

”well, he took it well.” Jughead said walking into fangs trailer, Both fangs and sweet pea smiled as they came up and shared a kiss with him.

”Well that’s good.” Fangs said softly.

”how about we celebrate” Sweets Pea eyes had a suggestive tinkle in them.

Jughead locked the door.


End file.
